wwanna try somethin neww
by sleepingPariah
Summary: During pailing with sollux Eridan asks if they can spice up their little session


It's not like Eridan didn't already fucking love what Sollux was doing to him and his nook, it's just that, he wanted to see if it could get better? "S…Sol fuck…c…can you use you psionics in there at, at the same time?" He struggled to get out as he was already face down ass up on the pailing pallet and lost in the silky material he put there himself in luxurious purple. Sollux removed his face from the leaking purple nook his forked tongue was playing and tasting to look over the marked back from both Eridan's hunting trips and Sollux's own hand, the gemini scar was healing in nicely and he never once felt bad about marking him as his own, because of his bi-polarity he both pitied and hated the sea dweller and Eridan wasn't complaining about the quadrant flipping at all.  
"What do you mean Ampora?" He asked sitting up a little more running his hand over the scar taking in the way Eridan gasped and shivered at the contact.  
"W-Well wwhile your…wwell in..inside me o..or just anytime, c..can you use your psionics on me in there at the same time, just to see howw it feels?" He explained turning his head too look him at Sollux's bi coloured eyes which sparked as he smirked just thinking of the possibilities, he could easily do things probably never done to a troll before with them, if he could keep a hold on his head while he did it.  
"Thure it might just be fun though, if it hurtth, tell me, thith ithn't black rom tonight." He was talking about his bi-polarity and how fast he could snap into going into hate with the seatroll again but this was a pity pailing in red rom and he NEVER used psionics in pailing, period. Sollux was scared he was going to go too far with it but Eridan seemed willing to take that risk and the mustard blood trusted Eridan to tell him and Eridan trusted Sollux not to, no matter what quadrant he was in that night.  
"I'll deal with it, you'vve the pain I can deal with, you did pull me out a the ocean that one time an that wwas one a me wworse times." He smiled at Sollux who smiled and nodded thinking back to that day Eridan washed up on shore face down in the sand blood coming from everywhere but as soon as Sollux had pulled him up onto dryer land Eridan woke up and smiled at the troll, sitting up like nothing was wrong.  
"Alright you know the word if it hurtth too much Eridan." Sollux moved his face back to Eridan's nook and licked at it again as his pisonics sparked as he activated them and warmed them up and slowly the psionics invaded his nook touching all the nerves and ran over his writing bulge and Sollux was greatly rewarded with a strangled mewl of delight from Eridan who pushed back on the feeling and he clawed at the sheets a little.  
"Like that?" The mage asked mumbling into his purple nook smoothing a hand over Eridan's plush behind as he kept the psionic's steady and searching for anything to make the highblood scream for him.  
"YES oh fuck yes!" Eridan moaned loudly as his back bowed and his ass went higher in the air and his thighs spread more for what he thought, was the bulge invading him as he was slowly losing the ability to think any more and there was only pleasure.  
Sollux smiled and sat back wiping the purple from his mouth and sat there just watching Eridan as he moved his psionics around just hardly touching all the areas Eridan was sensitive, in his gills, his neck and his hips. He looked at Eridan's wrists and ankles and an idea came to him, he latches some psionics to them so he was more or less tied up now and lifted Eridan up by his torso with his own now glowing hands a little so Eridan was sitting on his spread knees and his arms above his head and he looked over his shoulder whimpering at Sollux hardly able to keep his eyes opened because of the still continuing stimulation within him and all over him, now the bondage? All of Eridan's kinks were coming to him tonight.  
"Thhh I got you ED, Trutht me on this alright I have an idea." Sollux shushed him as he dragged Eridan over him by the hips and psionics. So Eridan's legs were wide on each side of Sollux's thin body as he looked down at the mage though dyed purple hair that had come loose from his up do in all their shenanigans and a slight pant as the only Psionics working on holding Eridan in the position. He was in the others had dissipated.  
"How much do you trutht me?" Sollux asked. Not only did he need to know for his idea but he loved being told he was trusted. After the incident with Aradia, and some other issues he didn't even want to think about, he had trouble trusting and to him he felt he couldn't be trusted. Sollux was trying to soothe Eridan by slowly caressing his hips with his thumbs as he looked up into his eyes. Eridan thought this over for a moment, he knew it was going to be a major thing if Sollux was asking this again, he hadn't asked since they had started pailing he also thought about the others bi-polarity and likeliness to just change to black rom at the drop of a hat and hurt him even when he used the safe word, it had happened before and it took a lot of cuddles and feeling jams to make Sollux feel better.  
"Wwith my life." He told Sollux smiling at him, not smirking smiling, as Sollux reached up and touched his face, Eridan nuzzled his hand as Sollux sat up and kissed him for a few minutes. Till Eridan got a little impatient and rocked into Sollux as best he could with his current restrictions on his hands and feet but Sollux got the message and pulled away from their game of tongue hockey that he was winning.  
"M…may I then take your other hole with my other bulge?" Sollux asked his free hand dipping over to press over Eridan's waste chute pucker causing Eridan to gasp and bite his lip a little as he thought it over for a few moments again. It was a big thing it just wasn't used in pailing it was unheard of who even gets an idea like that? Then again, it could be the best thing he would ever have done or the most painful, but Eridan was prepared to take that risk.  
"Y…yeah just…be careful alright." Eridan told him, mostly because of the actual excitement that it was the one place no one went while pailing, also it means Sollux would really have his whole being and everything Eridan could offer to Sollux who had given all his romantic quadrants to the lonely sea dweller and Eridan wanted to repay the land dweller. Without the mage the prince wouldn't even be here right now for a multitude of reasons that he would rather push from his mind.  
Sollux didn't say a word instead just pulled Eridan down for a sloppy make out session. While his psionics returned to play with Eridan's nook and bulge causing him to moan out into the kiss and arch against Sollux. But his breath hitched when he felt the powers slowly and gently stretching out his waste chute and slipping in to find some sensitive nerves, which was successful and forced Eridan to moan into the kiss. Sollux's hands gathering some of his purple material from his nook and pressing it over his chute as well slicking it up getting it ready, clearly trying to make this easier on the bound sea dweller.  
Soon after a long time of preparation Eridan's waste chute now gaping and wet with the same purple material as his nook and with a panting sea dweller on edge of releasing his genetic material from the preparation alone if it were not for the mental band Sollux created on the purple bulge stopping anything shooting out in search of a bucket, even if that would come later.  
"Are you ready Eridan? It'th probably going to hurt babe no matter what I do." Sollux told him again cupping the sea dwellers face in one hand looking a little worried for him as his free hand took a light hold on his ribs gently running over his gills there as he massaged his back with his psionics, wanting him to be completely relaxed for this.  
"Sollux, I wwant you too its not really fair that only one of your bulges gets attention at a time besides thats only half the pleasure for you and anywway wwe havve come this far already and…and…wwere already tryin neww thins tonight wwith your psionics, which are fuckin amazin by the wway wwe need to use them again please but, I really do wwant you in both I wwant to be entirely yours Sol." Eridan kinda babbled on just a little mostly because his think pan was a little frazzled due to how horny he now was and how into this he was.  
Sollux smiled and mostly using his hands he lowered the Sea dweller onto his twin writhing bulges one aimed for his nook which happily took it in. The other for his stretched and lubed up waste chute which stretched to accommodate the yellow bulge and forcing Eridan to cry out in a little pain as his bulges weren't halve the size of one regular bulge as you would imagine no, they were two average sized bulges and they stretched and burned Eridan who bit his lip as he slowly took a slick, wigging bulge in each of his holes.  
"F..Fuck Sollux s…sloww dowwn." Eridan begged feeling the burn of the stretching once they were just over half way in, where it began to get really thick and solid, his nook was fine it was used to Sollux's size it was his waste chute that was having the issue.  
"thh, I've got you Eridan jutht relax alright that thhould help thith will too." Sollux's eyes flashed again and the pressure on Eridan's bulge returned and started to massage and pleasure him as well as a few trendils worked their way into his nook and pressed up against all of Eridan's good spots and searched for new ones once more like earlier and the moans and curses started falling from Eridan's lips as he panted and was continued to be lowered untill he was seated on Sollux's lap with Sollux fully within him and the mage hissed at the presser on the bulge within Eridan's butt it was a lot different to Eridan's nook and he tried to do his best to use that bulge to coat his insides with his yellow to make it smoother for the sea troll.  
"Ahh, s...sol that feels s...so w-weird and full and fuck movve sol!" Eridan moaned out to him opening his closed eyes to look at Sollux as he panted and tried to rock his hips, it still hurt a little but nothing Eridan couldn't handle.  
"T...thoon I want to tell you thomething firtht while you finithh adjusting I can tell your thtill tenthe. Before when you thaid 'half the pleathure', you were wrong, I feel the normal pleathure tho the same amount of you, thith, thith is twice ath good." Sollux told Eridan feeling him fully relax with his psiioniics at his words it was only then did Sollux lift up Eridan using them and bring him back down slowly but starting a nice slow rhythm of moving Eridan as he kissed him before smirking and laying back down fully. "I wanna watch you ride me like a hoof beatht now, and moan like my bitch becauthe thatth what you are Eridan, Mine." Sollux said biting back moans as he saw his bulges leave then return and disappear within Eridan, it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.  
"Ahh, S...Sollux fuck f...faster please I...it feels so good bo...both feel so good please sol faster!" Eridan moaned trying his hardest to lift himself up and drop himself down faster and Sollux could feel this but he shook his head as he just watched Eridan move and listened to his moans cries and pleas for more but Sollux wouldn't give it to him not yet, he wanted his fun before the mindless fucking that Eridan loved.  
Sollux put his arms behind his head and looked up at Eridan, face in annoyed bliss as he continued to moan and plead but Sollux was good at blocking voices out and easily just let him plead until he heard something he really liked, but he looked to his face, it was flushed a deep purple with all the sensations that he and only he had ever made him feel before and that was only with his own hands not his psionics so what Eridan was now feeling was probably something akin to his first time ever where he had no idea what to expect and the added bondage must have been exciting for him too, for the first time in his life Eridan was helpless and Sollux smirked at the thought as he brought psionics up to Eridan's gills on his ribs and neck and played with them as he felt a shudder go though Eridan when he did but when Sollux directed his psionics to Eridan's horns he let out a massive scream. Sollux could feel the orgasm, he had even with the psionic band he had on Eridan's bulge that was still wigging and hard and looking for the nook it would never find.  
"Already Eridan wow that wath fatht, up for round two or did you need a thecond?" Sollux asked stopping Eridan while he panted and came down from his high, that would have needed to be a massive orgasm though if Eridan still had it while the ring was on him and he could only imagine how Eridan felt during that.  
"H...hang on a sec fuck...t...that wwas a fuckin mazing sol b...but you...wwhat...i...i'm still...bulge?" Eridan questioned looking down at his still hard bulge and the psionic ring Sollux had on it then back up Sollux's glowing eyes.  
"Tho, up for round two?" He asked again sitting up and kissing Eridan once more as his hands caressed down Eridan's sides and reached his hips and held them dispelling the psionics from his hips and knees so Eridan could move himself at the speed he wanted.  
"Hell yes!" Eridan smirked and pushed his head forward and crashed his and Sollux's lips together again as he lifted his own hips and slammed them back down moaning into the kiss. Sollux pulled away from to kiss Eridan's neck and add to the many bruises found there that marked Eridan as his, though when Eridan complained about it Sollux just bought him a new scarf that would hide it, and then they made out.  
Eridan moved his hips at a fast pace coming down hard every time then he stayed down and rocked his hips and his head fell back and his back arched to where it looked like it was going to break, "oh lusus of fuck th...fuck SOLLUX yes just like that please just likahhhh fuck." Eridan was almost screaming and Sollux knew that meant he was close and bumped up all the stimulation he was giving Eridan in his nook and chute and then he almost had to flinch when Eridan did scream and started shaking and Sollux took a small mercy on him and released his hands and instantly Eridan was clinging onto him and clawing at Sollux's shoulder blades as he bounced on Sollux's lap again.  
Sollux kissed at Eridan's neck moaning into it loudly as he fell too far into the feelings and his psionics just stopped but that didn't matter to either of them right now. With Eridan's bulge now free it only took a few more seconds for him to release his material all over himself and Sollux now just rocking on his lap as he spent himself.  
Sollux on the other hand was trying his best to look for a bucket but when he spotted it on the other side of the paling pallet it was too late, one look at it and he released his material within Eridan, it felt better than anything they had done before. "Fuck Eridan...fuck." He moaned as he felt his lover get even more slick and warm but he stopped moving and tried to stop Eridan rocking and hurting himself with the over sensitivity he had to be feeling by now. He brought one hand up to Eridan's face and held it as Eridan stopped rocking and looked back at him the kissed him tenderly for a little while before he really felt the wetness in his holes.  
"Sol? D...Did you get the bucket in time?" He asked with a small smile still on cloud 9 and petting Sollux's hair.  
"N...no I'm thorry Eridan I took one look at it and well...I'm thorry." He apologized, hugging him close again. "I'll help clean you up though."  
"You...you left it too late thats all." Eridan tried to reason, more to himself than Sollux as he hugged Sollux back feeling his own bulge and Sollux's start to retract.  
"I'm thill thorry Eridan but in my defence fuck you were amazing." Sollux added wanting to change the subject.  
"I knoww I'm fuckin amazin sol did you expect anythin less?" Eridan smirked pulling back to look Sollux in the face and peck him on the lips.  
"I'vve nevver felt so good before Sollux thank you." Eridan said on a more serious tone but with a smile.  
"Heh, Then I'm going to have to do it again aren't I?" Sollux smirked sealing it with a peck to Eridan's lips.  
"Please do Sol, noww can wwe get clean noww, I feel gross."


End file.
